More Swan Queen mini fics
by pcworth
Summary: I have already posted another set of 15, so getting started on this set. Not all rated M, just putting that rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters.

"Let me get this straight, and forgive me for using that word, but if we were in the Enchanted Forest, I would be considered your consort?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Consort. Who even uses words like that?"

"I admit it's an out-dated word in this word, but back home it wasn't unusual for a monarch such as queen to have a consort," Regina said.

They were lying on the couch together watching some History channel nonsense that Emma found completely boring about the royal family in England. When they mentioned someone was a consort to a king, Emma had made fun of the word until Regina pointed out that Emma herself would be considered a consort.

"So you all didn't just say lover in the forest?"

"No. We try not to be crude."

"Well I don't want to be a consort."

"You do realize that we aren't actually in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I know but I don't want people here getting the wrong idea."

"Everyone in this town already knows we are sleeping together, I don't think putting a label on it changes much. Besides back home, consorts were known for having great power. If you really wanted to influence royal policy it wasn't unheard of for people to approach the consort."

"I don't see how that would work."

Regina looked her in the eyes, "you know how you asked if the city had an additional funds for new police radios?"

"I remember you saying no."

"Well, back in the Enchanted Forest let's say a consort had a request of a similar, non-technology nature, they would usually only have to withhold sex and wait for the monarch to give in."

"So you are saying if I say no sex, I get the radios?"

Regina laughed, "If you withhold sex, I will withhold sex and we both know who will win that game."

"I hate being a consort," Emma pouted.

"But you are so damn good at it my dear," Regina said kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, just tell me," Regina said.

"No," Emma said walking away.

"What? It's not a big deal." She followed Emma up the stairs to their bedroom.

"If it's not a big deal you won't mind me not telling you."

"Please."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"I don't ask you about any of your former loves, so why ask about mine?"

"I just can't picture it."

"Ugh, I don't want you to picture it. I don't want to picture it. It was a mistake, it was a long time ago, and you are the only person I am ever going to have sex for the rest of my life. But after the visual you have now inserted in my brain, you can bet we aren't having sex tonight."

"Emma …"

"No," she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
Regina went up to it and knocked.

"It's occupied."

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No you shouldn't have."

"It's just … come on he has one hand how on earth did he …"

"Don't finish that sentence," Emma said coming out of the room. "Fine, you want to know. I will tell you and then we will not revisit this topic ever again. It was awkward and to answer your question he never did … finish me. There are you satisfied?"

Regina tried to keep any laughter at bay. "Satisfied, yes. You weren't apparently, but …" Emma gave her a scowling look. "At least my last male lover didn't sleep in the woods with a bunch of 'merry men.' No one was fooled by that. Oh wait, one person was."

"Not funny," Regina said.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own OUAT

"I need to see her now, it's important," said Dr. Whale.

"I am sorry, doctor, but the mayor is in a meeting," her secretary said.

"I have been waiting here for more than 20 minutes," he said. "Her time is no more precious than mine. Buzz in there and tell her I am here and I am coming in whether she likes it or not."

"I can't do that. It's her weekly public safety meeting with the sheriff. They are never to be disturbed."

"The sheriff is certainly not more important than me," he said and he hit the intercom button on the secretary's desk. "Regina, it's me, I need to speak to you now and I am coming in."

He strode over to the door in time for Emma to answer it. He ignored her and walked up to the desk.

"What's the emergency?" Regina asked with little interest.

"The hospital charity ball is less than two weeks away, and the city workers still haven't completed paving the road around the banquet hall."

"I've been assured it will be done next week."

"Not good enough. What if it rains like it did last week and they delay it once again?"

"Dr. Whale it will be completed if I have to stand out there with a magical umbrella to keep all the workers dry. Now you interrupted a meeting, one I actually need to attend to so show yourself out."

He huffed past Emma who held the door open for him and then shut it and locked.

"Now where were we?" Emma smiled.

Regina rolled her chair back from her desk to reveal she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down.

"I do believe you were in the process of making me cum and I do hate to be interrupted."

"Oh, so do I," Emma said sinking to her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters

Regina moved up the bed to a rather satisfied Emma.

"You are incredible," Emma said.

"I know."

"And modest."

They lay beside each other in silence for several moments.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Regina asked finally.

"Like what?"

"You, me – us here together?"

Emma turned on her side to face her. "I have no plans that would contradict that. Although I was thinking about something that I sort of been keeping to myself because I wasn't sure how to approach the subject or what you would think of it."

"What's that?"

"It seems a little silly for me to keep my apartment when Henry and I spend practically all of our time here. What would you think about us moving in?"

"You want to move in here with me?"

"Only if you want that?"

"Of course I do." She moved to kiss her. "That would make me so happy."

"Good. Now any chance of you just doing the whole magic thing to get my stuff over here because I don't like packing?"

"No," Regina said. "Magic isn't something to play around with."

"You used it the other day to move the couch to sweep under it."

"That was work."

"So is moving."

"Yes, but that is your work, not mine. Besides if you didn't have to toil over the whole moving process how would I know you really, really wanted to move in here?"

"I could think of some ways to prove it," Emma said getting on top of her. "And I can probably persuade you to do the magic move."

"You think so?"

"Even if I don't, we will both enjoy the attempt I am sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma kissed Regina and wrapped her arms around her. "You know I was nervous the first time I kissed you," Emma said.

"Why is that?"

"It may have been the fact that you are intimidating."

"Please, I am a complete push over when it comes to you."

"I didn't know that then," Emma smiled.

Regina laughed. "If it makes you feel better I was nervous for our first kiss too. Here was his drop dead gorgeous blonde, who was so amazingly cute when she managed to stutter out a simple request for a date, and then she walked me to my door leaned ever so slowly in …" Regina leaned in and let her lips brush lightly against Emma's before deepening ever so slowly. "And there it was our first kiss. It was sweet and hot at the same time. From that moment on, I knew there was no other person I would want to kiss."

"Is that why you became such a push over?"

"Only for you."


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters

"Whining isn't really attractive," Regina said.

"I am not whining," Emma responded.

"You've been complaining about finishing those reports for lets see oh 77 minutes," she smiled.

"You aren't helping matters."

"Well I was expecting to have dinner with my wife nearly an hour ago, but since she hasn't finished her homework yet I am stuck here waiting."

"Well my homework is due to the mayor, who happens to be my wife and could just say do it later and then I would be more than happy to take her out to eat."

"Funny how the last time I gave the sheriff an extension on filling out her reports, she used that time to go out with the guys for a few beers. And then she came home drunk at 3 a.m. and woke me up and then spent the rest of the night puking in the bathroom. So no extension this time."

"This is so unfair."

"What? I thought this might entice you to work more quickly."

Emma looked at her wife, who was currently sitting on a chair in front of Emma's desk at the sheriff's station, her legs stretched out and propped up on the desk – completely naked.

"Enticing isn't the problem. It's the distraction."

"I could always put my clothes back on."

"No!" Emma said. "I am almost done. I promise."

She looked down at the report on her desk, but her eyes slowly slipped back up to the luscious skin of her wife's calves, and trailed upward to her thighs and then …

"Eyes on your report Sheriff Swan."

She looked down at her paper, "Yes, Madame Mayor."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma finished her paperwork and sat back in her chair. Two days late, but hey it was done, which meant she had the rest of the day free. She got out her cell phone and scrolled through some pictures – most were of Henry and her.

Then there was the one she stopped at.

She wasn't even conscious of the smile on her face as she examined the picture for the hundredth time in the weeks since she took it.

She had stopped by Regina's to pick up Henry so they could go to the movies. He – being a little too much like his birth mom – had to run upstairs to change having lost track of time.

"Where's Regina?" she called up after him. Normally, his other mother was around when Emma picked up Henry – usually to lecture her about making sure they wore their seatbelts, or eating healthy or some such.

"She's in the backyard," he yelled back.

Emma headed through the house to the back door. She opened and it stopped. Regina was kneeling by one of the flower beds, tending to the flowers there. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a simple short-sleeved shirt and tennis shoes. She had a pair of earphones in and Emma could see the iphone tucked in her back pocket.

The sun was high in the sky and bathed her in its light.

Regina took a momentary break from the work and in that moment Emma snapped the picture. Regina hadn't even noticed her as she backed away and went back inside.

She couldn't really say why she had taken the picture.

Looking at it now she couldn't help but admire the casual clothes that Regina never wore in public. Then there was the perfect distribution of light. And the simplicity of the scene itself. Or maybe it was the small smile of Regina's lips, which Emma guessed was satisfaction at her work.

What really stuck out to Emma was how she had captured a look of peaceful happiness in her former adversary.

In that moment nothing was weighing Regina down, nothing was bothering her, and who she was in the past meant nothing – it was the Regina she wished she could have known from the beginning.

She turned off her phone and got up. She had the rest of the day off – maybe it wasn't too late to know that Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters

"You know this was a stupid idea," Emma said. "I can admit when I am wrong."  
"Being able to admit that shows your growth as a person," Regina said. "Now are you ready?"  
"We can stop. You did say this was dumb."  
"I did. But that was when I had to take off one article of clothing. And really having my shoes off is quite relaxing when playing this game. Now are you ready?" She nodded to the TV screen where one of Henry's racing games was on pause.  
Emma sighed, "Yes."  
Regina started the game back up and this time Emma got off the start good and was leading Regina by a good margin. She actually smiled. She had the idea of challenging Regina to a game and intentionally baited her until she got the mayor to agree to play a version of strip poker with the loser of each race having to take a piece of clothing off. She had won the first two games easily - costing Regina her shoes and socks. Emma figured it wouldn't be long before the always dressed to the nines Miss Mills was down to her unmentionables.  
But after those two games Regina had beaten her handily so Emma sat there in her bra and panties.  
This time she was going to win.  
"It appears you are going to win," Regina said.  
"Yes I am."  
"I think the pants will go next then, but I should warn you I am not wearing panties."  
Emma took her eyes off the screen and directly at where Regina's panties should be. As she looked back at the TV, "shit," she swore as she took the curve too fast and crashed. By the time she got the car moving Regina's shot past.  
She tossed the controller down as Regina crossed the finish line.  
"You cheated."  
"How so?"  
"You distracted me."  
"Really? And how exactly did I accomplish that?"  
"You ... you ... you know exactly what you did."  
Regina just smiled. "Bra or panties, it is your choice what you lose."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Emma," Henry said as he stood there looking down. "I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. You know you were the one who told me I needed to get out there and experience life and live it to my fullest. But, um … the reason I came today was to let you know you and mom are going to be grandmas again. I know it's shocking, but Elizabeth and I couldn't be more happy together and we want to share that love with our kids, just like you and mom did. Speaking of which, I talked to Cass the other day, and college is going great for her. She knows to call me if she needs anything or whatever. I told her last night about the new baby. She screamed in the phone and then I think she may or may not have announced it that she was going to be an aunt for the third time to one of her classes. Like I said, it's not like I didn't want to come before now, but to be honest I feel a little stupid being here talking to you. I know, I know, it's not like you are really here, but like you always said about mom, 'where else am I going to not look like a jackass when I want to talk to her?' Now I suppose you can talk to her whenever you want. Tell her I said hi and that yes I will come back and visit with her another time. Anyway, I should get going. I love you both."

Henry walked away from the black granite stone – It read simply Regina &amp; Emma reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Swan, I tolerated your presence at my dinner table, you could at least clean up the mess you made," Regina said throwing a towel at her.

"Certainly Madame Mayor," she said, while shooting a smile at Henry who smiled back.

"Mom, dinner was great can I go play some video games now?"

"Homework done?"

"Done before dinner."

"Then go ahead."

'Thanks. Night Emma,"

"Night kid," she said while wiping off the table. Once he was gone, Emma approached Regina whose back was to her while washing the dishes. Emma put the towel down just beside the sink and looked back at the kitchen door once before wrapping her arms around Regina.

"You really need to stop telling me to clean up my messes," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina's face lit up the moment she felt the arms around her. "Maybe you should be more careful and I wouldn't have to tell you so often. Do you realize I had to buy yet another new set of sheets?"

"Oh, but getting them dirty is so much fun, don't you think?"

Regina could only lean back against this woman who had managed to invade every facet of her life.

"Also, I think it's time to tell Henry."

This caused Regina to turn in her arms. "Tell Henry, are you sure? That is pretty serious stuff to lay on a 13-year-old and we don't even know how he would react, and what would we tell him exactly, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex,' it's just we haven't even talked about anything about us either and …"

"Shh," Emma said using a finger to block Regina from speaking. She kissed her for good measure. "We both know this has gone beyond sex for both of us," Emma said. "I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, but if you aren't I understand. But the next step has to involve telling Henry. I am tired of sneaking around here or finding excuses to be here. I just want to be here."

Regina kissed her. "Ok, we will tell him."

"Maybe you should let me handle it."

"Why is that?"

"Well you did just suggest telling him, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex.' I think there are more tactful ways to say it."

Regina playfully pushed her away.

"No, really, I got this," Emma said and she turned and went upstairs. She knocked on Henry's door before going in. He was sitting on the bed playing a game. She sat beside him and picked up the other controller and entered the game.

"So, we have to like stay in here for a bit – 20 minutes should do it," she said. "Your mom thinks we are having an in depth talk about how she and I have been seeing each other."

"She can be real clueless sometimes."

"I know, but we both love of her and we might as well let her believe she knows what is going on.'

"Twenty minutes will do that?"

"Give or take. If nothing else that will give me time to think of something to tell her that makes it seem like we are had a serious discussion."

"As opposed to how you broke it to me?"

"I suppose that could have gone better."

"I caught you leaving the house early one morning and all you said was 'your mom and I have been having sex. Don't tell your mom you know.' Yes I think you could have found a better way from permanently scarring my brain."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is for all my Swan Queen friends out there who have been having a lively discussion about the set picture of Hook grabbing Emma

Scene: Inside the mansion after Emma drops Henry off and Regina asks her to come in so they can discuss concerns that Henry may have over Emma's relationship with Hook. The conversation gets heated and Emma is about to walk out when Regina says …

"I don't like the way he touches you."

"You don't like the way he touches me? What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asks turning toward her.

"Never mind."

"No. You can't say something like that without an explanation."

"He touches you like he wants to possess you."

"Um … ok … um … what does that mean exactly?"

"Look, when another man comes near you, he does this number," Regina said touching Emma's arm and moving to stand beside her. "See how he tilts his body? It's a way to put himself between the other man and you. And if the conversation lingers for more than a couple of minutes he does this."

She intertwined her fingers with Emma's. "Or he does this …" She let go and put an arm around Emma and ran her finger along Emma's arm. "He tries to take ownership of you. He does it even when your father is around. That's not the way he should treat you. That's not how you should be touched."

"Um, and how should I be touched?"

They were standing very close to each other still.

"Gently," Regina whispered. "You should be touched gently. Each touch should be done so lightly that it asks for permission to touch you." She let her fingers waver just above Emma's skin. "Each touch should be savored in case it is the only one."

This time she actually touched her, running her finger up Emma's arm.

"No one should act like they possess you. No one should presume to own you. The person who touches you should feel lucky they are allowed to."

She let her fingers run up to Emma's neck, running her thumb along her jaw line.

"You don't have to ask permission," Emma said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma pulled up behind Regina's car and got out. She went to her trunk and pulled out her jack and tire iron and approached the car which Regina was leaning against. She put the jack and tire iron down next to the flat on the rear of the car.

"I take it you have a donut to put on?"

"Full size tire actually. No reason to skimp."

She handed Emma the keys so she could get the tire out of the trunk. Emma dutifully retrieved the tire and began the process of changing out the flat.

"You know you probably shouldn't call the sheriff's office because you have a flat tire," Emma remarked.

"Why not? Isn't it your job to protect and serve? Besides this could be a safety hazard, me being stranded out here all by myself."

"Something tells me you would do just fine if someone were to accost you out here," Emma said after getting the car jacked up. She proceeded with removing the lug nuts and then changing the tire completely. She put the flat back in the trunk and closed it before approaching Regina.

"What were you doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"Maybe I am out here because I knew if I called you that you would come running."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

Emma leaned in and kissed her. Regina wrapped her arms around her as she kissed back.

Emma broke it off first and looked around them. "This is really secluded back here."

"I know," Regina smiled.

"My car or yours?" Emma responded.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma and Regina had established a firm routine with Henry. It involved sharing custody, dropping off and picking up from school, alternate weekends and every thing else one would expect from a divorced couple, except in this case they were never a couple.

After the Marian fiasco the two women had avoided each other like the plague.

Henry had tried to mend fences but at this point neither woman was ready to make any moves toward a resolution. Instead they arranged things so they barely saw or spoke to each other.

That was until Henry came down with the flu. He had been at Emma's for the weekend at the time, and by Sunday afternoon Emma had to admit she wasn't sure what she should be doing. Yes, she had consulted Snow and had done what she suggested but Henry just seemed plain miserable. She was due to take him back to Regina's that evening, but she wasn't sure she should.

Finally she called up Regina to let her know that Henry had the flu.

"Do you mind if I come over?" Regina asked.

"Um, no," Emma said surprised by the request.

It was about 30 minutes later when Emma opened the door to let Regina in.

"Where is he?"

"Up there, his room is at the top of the stairs."

Emma realized this was the first time Regina had been in her home now that Emma had permanently settled in Storybrooke.

"Thank you," Regina said and she headed in that direction. Emma noticed she had a stuffed bear tucked under her arm, but she didn't make any comment.

Emma took a seat on the couch and she waited there and waited there. It was a good 40 minutes and Regina was still up there so Emma finally decided to see what was going on. The door to Henry's room was open a crack and she opened it fully and stopped in the threshold to see Regina sitting up in Henry's bed with Henry lying next her – snuggled up next to her with the teddy bear in his arms. He was completely asleep. Emma was struck by how cute the scene looked.

"It was his first teddy bear. He used to carry that bear around everywhere until he got too old for such things. I kept the bear though and whenever he gets sick, I don't know what it is, he just wants to have the bear."

"I didn't know," Emma said.

"I know, my fault I guess."

"No, no it isn't. I should have called you as soon as I knew he was getting sick. I just know that I am not your favorite person in the world."

"No, you aren't," Regina admitted. "But we are Henry's parents, so maybe it's past time we put our differences behind us."

"I would like that," Emma smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma sat at the station by herself. It was late at night and one of her deputies was out on road patrol. She was finishing up some paperwork when she heard the door open to the outside. She got up to see who it was and saw Regina striding her way.

Despite the late hour Regina was still wearing one of her oh-so-sensible although in Emma's mind sexy skirts. She had a coat on that was buttoned up and covering her shirt, which denied Emma the chance to really take a look at another one of her favorite features on the mayor – her breasts.

The two women had a dispute earlier in the day over Regina wanting the whole department to begin wearing a standardized uniform. As sheriff, Emma basically told her she didn't care what Regina wanted in regards to uniforms because as mayor she didn't have the power to force Emma to make her deputies wear one. Emma didn't mind the idea of uniforms she just didn't want to have to wear one.

Regina entered her office and took a seat, so Emma sat back down.

"You are here kind of late."

"We didn't get to finish our discussion."

"Oh, I think we did. The answer is no Regina."

"I think you should reconsider. The uniforms will add more legitimacy to the office and make people more aware when you and your deputies are on duty or off duty."

"I think we can manage that without uniforms. The answer is no."

Regina sighed. "This is because you don't want to wear one, isn't it?"

"No," Emma said. "It's um not needed and waste of city money to bother with."

"Just admit you don't like the way they look."

"That isn't it."

"Fine, your office, your decision."

"Thank you for recognizing that."

Regina stood. "I see there is nothing else I can do to convince you that a uniform is a good idea," she said and she started to unbutton her coat. She took it off and stood there with her hands on her hips and Emma openly stared at her.

Regina was wearing one of the proposed uniform tops. It was buttoned right up to her breasts – rather buttoned up just enough that Emma could actually see the edge of her bra. The long-sleeved shirt had been rolled up on the arms giving Regina an almost boyish look. Regina leaned over the desk giving Emma an even better view down the shirt.

"It's a shame you don't like the uniform," Regina smiled. "I guess I will just go home and take it off."

She winked at Emma and then turned and left.

"Um, wait," Emma yelled when she was able to speak again. "Maybe we should talk more about the uniforms."


	15. Chapter 15

Regina wasn't sure why she let Tink talk her into going to a bar, but Tink had wanted to try some of this world's watering holes and was too afraid to go by herself. That is how Regina ended up at the Rabbit Hole – a place she was sure she would never have gone to in her life.

But how she ended up at a table with Tink, Ruby and Emma was quite another matter. The place was packed and Tink didn't want to stand so it was either sit at a table with some rather disreputable looking men or with Ruby and Emma. It was a toss up in Regina's mind.

Despite telling the others she wasn't interested in doing a round of shots, which Tink had suggested, she had felt obligated to take one when Emma said, "Madame Mayor probably doesn't want to have shots with the commoners."

That was how she ended up downing the first one. She had since lost count.

They had kept going round and round toasting to various things – all of which quickly descended into nonsense.

"To the White kingdom," Ruby said raising her shot glass. They all repeated it, including Regina who was drunk enough now not to care.

"To never returning to Neverland," Tink said. That got her a round of applause and the drinking of the shots.

It was now Emma's turn. She looked at Regina and smiled, "How about to the mayor's smoking hot ass."

They both downed the shot, not even paying attention to Ruby and Tink to see if they had. They refilled their glasses from the ever dwindling bottle in the center of the table.

"How about to the sheriff's totally kissable lips," Regina countered.

…

Regina woke to a pounding head and rolled over to find she wasn't alone in bed.

"Miss Swan," she said shaking the other woman. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Emma groaned as she woke up. She sat up in surprise at where she was at and immediately regretted the quick movement. She grabbed for the sheet to cover herself.

"Why are you naked?" Regina asked, her mind not quite working yet.

Emma looked at her, "Why are you naked?"

Regina looked down at herself and then lifted up the sheet. "What the …?" She pulled the sheet aside to see writing on her inner thigh. It was barely legible, but it said, "Emma Swan was here. Winner of shot contest August 2014."

"You wrote on me?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her own body. She too had writing, also on her thigh, but with an arrow pointing to her pussy. It read, "Regina Mills was here. More than once."


	16. Chapter 16

Emma woke in the middle of night feeling chilly. She turned in bed and shook her head before turning on the bedside lamp. When that didn't immediately wake Regina up, she shook her.

"What?" a sleepy Regina said upon waking.

Emma pointed, "You did it again."

"Sorry," Regina said, adjusting so she could give some of the covers back to Emma.

"Every time," Emma said. "Every time I spend the night here you steal the covers. You never do this when we are in my bed, so why here?"

"I don't know. It's not as if I am conscious of doing it,"

"Well your subconscious has issues with sharing."

"Perhaps if you stayed more often I would get more used to having to share the bed," Regina offered.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I said that like three months ago."

"Oh. Well I sort of was waiting on you to give me some sort of sign that you were ready."

Regina handed her the covers. "Maybe I was giving you a sign, subconsciously at least."

Emma turned off the light, moved under the covers and closer to Regina who she snuggled up to. She kissed the brunette. "Subconscious my ass," Emma said.

Regina just laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma wanted badly to show Regina that she was capable of understanding and learning magic It seemed like everything the two met for a lesson Regina would find some way to break her concentration or otherwise fluster her enough that she ended up failing more than succeeding.

It's just that Emma wasn't interested in learning magic from a book. She was more of an action person so she had spent some time practicing on her own. She kept focused on the idea of letting Regina know she knew magic – even if she planed on using it in a way she imagined Regina never did.

Although she would like it if Regina did.

After practicing over the course of weeks she was finally ready to make her real magical debut at city council. She was sitting there as the council members and Regina began to go through the evening's agenda. Emma sat there feigning interest that was until she was ready.

She took her hand and placed it on her thigh and then moved two of her fingers back and forth slowly. Emma did it for a couple of minutes and then tried to hide her smile as she saw Regina cross and uncross her legs. That's right, Emma thought, you are feeling something.

She increased the movements and Regina crossed and uncrossed her legs again and squirmed in her seat. Emma looked down and smiled – unable to hide it this time. She looked up and found Regina staring at her. This time Regina had a smile of her own and the next thing she knew Emma felt like someone jabbed two fingers inside her pussy. She almost jumped from her seat.

Fuck, she thought, Regina does know how to use magic this way.

Emma immediately found it hard to concentrate on using her own fingers and merely stopped. Once she did, Regina stopped as well with a little smirk on her face.

After the council meeting Emma waited around at the door for Regina who approached her.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Mayor Mills."

"I was thinking you might want to come over. I think it's time you see some real magic in action."

"Lead the way," Emma smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tackle him!" Emma yelled at the television. Regina who was in the kitchen making dinner nearly dropped the plate upon hearing what had to be the third such outburst in the past 10 minutes. Regina put down the plate and headed out to the living room where Emma had her feet propped up on Regina's coffee table,

"Miss Swan I am sure this will come as no shock to you, but we don't typically yell at the television in this household."

"Well then tell the defense to do their damn jobs," Emma said. "They are playing like a bunch of school girls."

"When was the plumbing at your place being fixed again?"

"Tomorrow," Emma said keeping her eyes on the television. A pipe had burst at her place the day before and Henry, who was supposed to be staying with Emma that weekend, invited her to stay with him and Regina at the mansion. Of course, he told his mother about the invite after Emma had already said yes.

Regina turned and headed back to the kitchen thinking tomorrow couldn't come quick enough. A few minutes later she was joined by Emma.

"Game over?"

"Halftime," she said helping herself to a bottle of water from the fridge. "What's for dinner?"

"Smothered chicken with a side of sautéed green beans."

"Sounds good," Emma said. "Hey I wanted to say thanks again for letting me stay here. I didn't really relish the idea of staying with my parents and the new baby. I am sure it's not ideal for you to have me here, but I wanted to let you know I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Regina said blushing a little as she turned back toward the food she was preparing.

"You know growing up, I wasn't much one into playing house, but I could get used to this," Emma said as she walked by Regina and grabbed her ass. "Let me know when dinner is done dear."


	19. Chapter 19

Regina turned in bed as she woke. Once she realized she was alone in bed and she turned toward her bedside stand and grabbed her phone – 3:56 a.m.

She saw she had a text message.

"Got called out to a break-in on Chalmers Street. Didn't want to wake you. Go back to sleep, love Emma."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the message. She must have been extremely tired if she slept through Emma getting a call and leaving the bed.

She texted back, "Going back to sleep. Feel free to wake me with a kiss."


	20. Chapter 20

Henry came running into the sheriff station.

"I got it, I got it," he said waving his driver's license around for everyone to see.

"Congratulations," Charming said.

"Yeah, I've improved since my first time behind the wheel," Henry said smiling at his grandfather who had much to his mother's dissatisfaction had taken him on that drive.

"You better hope you have, I'd hate to have to ticket my own son," Emma said.

"Don't worry, mom has given me all the lectures about it."

"Where is your mom? Don't tell me she actually let you drive here on your own."

"As a matter of fact she did," Henry said proudly. "I am 16, practically an adult. Mom said so herself."

"She did?"

"Yes. She said I am almost a man no longer a little boy."

Emma didn't say anything, and continued to listen to Henry talk about how excited he was to have his license and how he was hoping to have his own car soon.

Emma slipped out of work early that day and went home. She walked up the stairs to Henry's room unsurprised to see Regina sitting there on his bed. She was holding some stuffed bear in her hands.

"He's all grown up," Regina said to her and Emma moved to join her on the bed.

"He's not grown up yet,"

"But he is no longer my little boy."

"He will always be your little boy," Emma reassured her. "Even when he is 50, he will be your little boy."

"I suppose. It just all went so quickly."

"I don't know about that," Emma said. "It feels like it took me forever to get here."

She took Regina's hand in her, rubbing her finger along the gold band on Regina's ring finger. She thought about the day she put that ring on Regina – yes, to her it felt like it took forever to get here.


	21. Chapter 21

Scene: Takes place in Emma's past with Neal.

Emma walked hand-in-hand with Neal at the street fair in Chicago. They had been in town only a couple of days.

"Look a psychic," Emma said excitedly, dragging Neal toward it.

"Count me out. Those people are charlatans,"

"Says the thief," Emma chided him. "Come on, I want to try it."

"You go ahead," he said. "I am going to scope this place out for a quick investment."

Emma kissed him on the cheek and entered the psychic's tent.

"Take a seat," the woman said.

She wasn't want Emma was expecting. She was expecting an older woman but this woman couldn't be more than her age. Emma took a seat as instructed.

"Shall I draw the cards for you," the psychic said after Emma paid her.

"Yes please," Emma said.

The woman shuffled her deck of cards and laid out three in front of Emma. She appeared to study them and then looked up at her.

"You have yet to find love," the woman said and Emma almost interrupted her right then and there to say she was wrong. "You think you have found love but you have not. You will have to wait a long time – more than a decade – before you find it. And when you do, you will not recognize it for what it is. You will not recognize it until you hurt this person – and in hurting them you will see and feel their pain and want to make it your pain to soothe their hurt. You will open your eyes and see that she isn't what you originally thought and she is more than you could ever dream of."

"She?" Emma asked, thinking besides that one time, she hadn't even been with a woman.

"Yes, she," the psychic said and she picked up one of the cards and handed it to Emma. "This is how you will know her."

Emma looked down at the card. It showed a woman on a throne. It showed a queen.


End file.
